


Reprieve

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: A dark memory of Junkrat's; recalling the aftermath of his abduction and rape torture, in the presence of his partner Roadhog.





	Reprieve

  
_A giggle._

Sometimes, all a situation called for, was humour. Good-natured or black, it didn’t really matter. The capability to laugh at oneself dampened the severity of said situation. There wasn’t much heart in it – the fact that it had still bubbled out of him was satisfactory enough. There’d be time for a better effort later.

_And elsewhere, too._

Gripping the edges of the old, chipped sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white, Junkrat leaned forward to stare down at the water swirling down the drain. The water was no longer a dark colour; now only streaked with pink. The wash cloth he held in his remaining hand had blossoms of a deeper red, almost invisible with the material’s dark colour.

Fairly certain that he had gotten rid of the majority of the blood, following the quick perfunctory shower, Junkrat had been working on autopilot until he caught the harassed look he had in the reflection of the mirror above the sink.

Too much time had been eaten up with the clean-up, after he had been ‘let off’ by the gang. Spending more time here, dawdling, could mean nothing but more trouble. It meant something if his mirror-self _knew_ that, when _he_ didn’t. It was time to get a move on, in spite of the dull and sharp pains in his battered body that called for rest.

The old clothes already chucked into the rubbish bin, torn and stained, Junkrat cast an eye to the pile he had hastily put together and left on the nearby counter, alongside the synthetic limbs, ready to go. The flickering fluorescent light in the bathroom had illuminated too much of the damage he had sustained to his liking; thankful that all he had was the mirror, and not a full-length one.

Skin flushed from the relatively hot water of the shower, and he **still** didn’t feel clean. New warmth had seeped between his thighs again, dragging his attention away from his reflection that seemed to be offering no advice; **useless bastard.**

A second giggle, traced with a little bit of something that sounded like hysteria.

Junkrat cut himself off once the noise had caused his fellow junker Roadhog to look up, not at him directly, but Junkrat was familiar with his mannerisms to recognise that eyes were locked on him, judging him, even if he were facing the wrong direction.

The time was a couple of months later; he’d have _sworn_ he was back in that bathroom, but Junkrat knew better. The memory was rather vivid. The laughter wasn’t forced, neither. It was natural to him, just like everything else.


End file.
